This proposal seeks to geographically expand the existing training programs of the Emory AITRP to include Ethiopia, a country severely affected by the AIDS epidemic and with whom Emory University investigators now have an existing research collaboration with the Emory University CFAR through an NIH funded CFAR supplemental award entitled "The Potential for Medical Transmission of HIV in Ethiopia". Training will be carried out by investigators at the Emory University CFAR/AITRP and the Faculty of Medicine at Addis Ababa University in collaboration with the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) Global Program on AIDS Office in Ethiopia. The specific goals of the Ethiopia geographic expansion supplement will be: 1. To provide short-term US-based training on laboratory techniques and research methodology. 2. To provide in-country training on research methodology and grantsmanship, ethical conduct of research and good clinical practices (GCP). The proposed program will include a one-week training conference in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia on research methodology, ethical conduct of research and Good Clinical Practices (GCP) as well as grant writing skills for selected investigators from Ethiopia followed by one week of personal in country mentoring for Ethiopian investigators. In addition, we will also provide short-term laboratory based training for Ethiopian collaborators in HIV viral load testing and basic immunology studies at the Core Laboratories of the Emory CFAR. The overall goal of this program is to begin to improve public health and research infrastructure and capacity in Ethiopia by taking advantage of an existing CFAR collaboration. [unreadable] [unreadable]